Fa Mulan/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Fa Mulan in motion picture and television productions. Films ''Mulan Mulan-cliffnotes.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-420.jpg|Mulan and her father Fa Zhou mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-434.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-563.jpg|Mulan is here! mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-683.jpg|Mulan getting washed mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-649.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-717.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-722.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-730.jpg Tumblr mzq2n7y46v1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-780.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-835.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-787.jpg|Mulan and her mother Fa Li mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-794.jpg Honor to Us All.png mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-891.jpg Pleasebringhonor5.jpg|Mulan does not know the lyrics of the song mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-947.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-999.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1051.jpg|Mulan and The Matchmaker mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1120.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1183.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1279.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1283.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1263.jpg|Mulan and Khan MulanReflection1.png mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1352.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1303.jpg|Mulan and Cri-Kee Reflection-mulan-32957031-1904-1071.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1404.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1433.jpg Reflection.jpg|"Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1492.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1514.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1515 (1).jpg|Mulan and her father mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1528.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1705.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1700.jpg|Mulan trying to stop her father mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1983.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2105.jpg Mulanandparents.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2164.jpg|Mulan's reflection in sword Mulanguise.jpg|Mulan about to cut her hair Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2191.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2198.jpg|Donning her father's armor Mulan-sword.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2208.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2147.jpg|Mulan whispers to Khan PingandKhan2.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2244.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3095.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3254.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3397.jpg Mulan-1.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4017.jpg|"He...doesn't talk about me much." Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4029.jpg Ping__.jpg|Mulan as Ping and Mushu Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4105.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4187.jpg|Mouthful Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4126.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4148.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4293.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4484.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4536.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4504.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4560.jpg|Black eye Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4631.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4688.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4693.jpg|Using her head mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4718.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-4832.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4945.jpg|Mulan in the lake mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5168.jpg|"I never want to see a naked man again." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5717.jpg|Mulan and Ling, Yao, & Chien-Po Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5988.jpg|Mulan holds the doll Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6218.jpg|Mulan pays homage to the deceased Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6318.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6587.jpg|Using Mushu to light the cannon Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6906.jpg Mulan-dreamy3.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7089.jpg|Mulan getting dragged out of her tent by Chi-Fu Angeredmulan.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7217.jpg Mulan discovered.jpg|Mulan discovered Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7495.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7531.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7745.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7818.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8430.jpg|Beat the archer mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8609.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8745.jpg|Mulan vs. Shan-Yu mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8778.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9029.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9122.jpg|The citizens take a bow. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9183.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9334.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9399.jpg shang and mulan.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9592.jpg Mulan II Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-599.jpg 02 (2).jpg|"Lesson Number One" mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-980.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1239.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1253.jpg|Mulan stressed by the surprise guest of his grandmother Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1265.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1305.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2027.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1618.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2031.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2490.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1939.jpg mulan racing khan.png kick butt.png Disgusted mulan.png Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4045.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4328.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6056.jpg poor mulan.png Mulan determined.png Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7661.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8246.jpg|1st seen kiss mulan2_644.JPG|Princess Mulan and General Shang Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8434.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8555.jpg Mulan2 149.jpg Mulan likes the taste of Shang's burnt chicken.jpg|Looks like she likes the taste of burnt chicken. mulan arms crossed.jpg mulan excited.jpg mulan in mirror.jpg mulan_purple_dress.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1648.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1706.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2833.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2905.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3718.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8101.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7936.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8015.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8018.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7805.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7817.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7820.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7863.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7919.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7446.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7489.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7518.jpg Mulan Happy.jpg|Mulan happy for the news Mulan2-04.jpg Mulan2 489.JPG mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-5187.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7065.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1159.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1301.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3706.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2065.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-388.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-399.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-422.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-429.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-453.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps (12).jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-491.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-502.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-519.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-524.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-544.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-555.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-557.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-587.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-601.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-607.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-623.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps (188).jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-664.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-672.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-680.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-688.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-710.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-758.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-765.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-783.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-794.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-800.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-815.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-841.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-846.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-866.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-900.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-934.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-968.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-994.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7224.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8046.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps com-1790.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps com-4334.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks The Internet 49.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Sweater Princesses.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie-2.jpg Television House of Mouse Mulanhouseofmouse1.png|Mulan w/ Mushu and Cri-kee in ''House of Mouse Mulanaspinghouseofmouse.png|Mulan (as Ping) in House of Mouse House of Mouse - Mulan.jpg|Mulan at the House of Mouse Donald and Mulan.jpg HouseofmouseCameos2.png HouseofmouseCameos.png Scar hapilly looking as Jiminny and Pinocchio reconcile..jpg Houseofmouseelephants1.jpg Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation Ariel.jpg Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation1.jpg ''Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 2x11 - The Outsider - Mulan.PNG Once-upon-a-time-2.11-the-outsider-Belle-Mulan.png|Mulan with Belle Mulan The Bear King.jpg Merida and Mulan Smiles OUAT.jpg Mulan Two Years Later The Bear King.jpg Merida and Mulan Bear King.jpg|Mulan with Merida Once Upon A Time-5x9 They May Have Your Bow.png Mulan Outside The Cottage OUAT.jpg Confrontation The Bear King.jpg|Mulan, Merida, and Ruby confront King Arthur and Zelena Mulan Ruby and Merida OUAT.jpg|Mulan, Ruby, and Merida at Fergus's grave Once_Upon_a_Time_-_5x16_-_The_Bear_King_-_Mulan.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Ruby and Mulan.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Ruby, Mulan, and Dorothy.jpg|Mulan and Ruby meet Dorothy Gale in Oz Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Mulan and Dorothy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Mulan.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Dorothy Asleep.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Curse Broken.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Mary Margaret and Mulan.jpg|Mulan and Mary Margaret smiling at Ruby and Dorothy's profession of love Sofia the First'' Princesses to the Rescue.jpg|Mulan with Princess Sofia Princesses-to-the-Rescue-5.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-4.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-12.png|Sofia:"Mulan!" Princesses-to-the-Rescue-13.png|"I think you girls are stronger than you know." Princesses-to-the-Rescue-11.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-24.png Mu Long Sofia the First.png|Sofia:"Who are you?" Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Mulan galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries